


That Which I Must Confess

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Series: Harrymort Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not Voldemort I’m scared of,” he says to me one evening, when the sky has been veiled with clouds and the earth smells of fresh rain and the plants slowly waking to life after the cold of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which I Must Confess

“It’s not Voldemort I’m scared of,” he says to me one evening, when the sky has been veiled with clouds and the earth smells of fresh rain and the plants slowly waking to life after the cold of winter.

“It’s me,” he admits, not daring to look in my direction even now. “It has always been me.”

I would ask, but deep, heavy silence has sealed my lips for what seems like forever.

“It’s the darkness growing inside of me,” he has trouble saying, even though he knows I could not judge. “It’s the part I’ve always shunned, that which craves subjugation.”

I feel one of his tears fall upon me, heavier than the barrage of rain from the night before.

“I went to him willingly,” he grinds out, clenching his hands while his body shivers uncontrollably in the biting cold. “His words, they had crawled inside of me, taking root before I had even noticed. The worst of it is… I believe them now. He was always right, trying to show me the correct path, even when I fought against him with every ounce of my strength.  I used to believe that everyone could be saved. I tried to save you, too… but that’s not how the world works. He tried to warn me, but I was too stubborn to listen until it was too late. I knew that the only way to protect those I love was to run away, to prevent the war, but I didn’t believe him. I wanted to see the best in people.”

His lips twist as an odd, strangled noise escapes him involuntarily.

“But then the Order decided you were too dangerous. Even Voldemort treats his followers better than that. He gives everyone a chance to reach their potential, instead of throwing away the lives of those who are our future. He has plans, you know. For many centuries from now. He will always do what is best for all of us. Maybe not every one of us, maybe not _me_ , but for the World. He won’t ever stop. I could thwart him at every step, I could fight until my wand was broken and my bones turned to dust, it wouldn’t change a bloody thing.

“You see, there’s one thing he has always had that I could never achieve. He believes in himself and in his goals. I’ve never had this conviction. If I did, we wouldn’t be here now. He has showed me how to fight, how to _live._ All the Order ever wanted was for me to die to save them. I couldn’t do that…. Voldemort, he… understands. Better than anyone ever has. Better than anyone ever will. We were always meant to end up here, I think. We belong together.”

The tears slowly permeating my skin have stopped now. He looks at me, like he can actually see me, standing there.

“I love him, Ginny. And… I’m sorry.”

I watch silently as he turns back to the stone path, vanishing into the distance slowly. My feet lay anchored in the ground, heavy as the earth itself. I wish I could follow Harry one last time.

 


End file.
